videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Timeless Adventures of Chiyo Chan
|image = |descr = Box Art (Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive Traveller's Tales Psygnosis |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} The Timeless Adventures of Chiyo Chan is a platform game starring Chiyo Chan from Azumanga Daioh delevoped by Azumanga Interactive, Traveller's Tales, and Psygnosis, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Revolution, Bandai CD, CD Revolution, and PocketTurbo Plus. In the game, the player controls Chiyo Chan, who must navigate through various side-scrolling levels, each designed and based from the Azumanga Tunes shorts and Azumanga Daioh feature films. It's like Mickey Mania, but the difficulty is tone down, and you now have unlimited continues. Gameplay The game is a platformer in which players control Chiyo Chan as she visits various locations based on her past appearances in shorts from the Azumanga Tunes series and the Azumanga Daioh feature films, ranging from Steamboat Chiyo Chan to The Princess and the Pauper. Chiyo can attack enemies by either jumping on them or by using a limited supply of pigtails, which are collected throughout the level. Chiyo can take up to five hits, represented by the fingers she holds up on her hand, which can be replenished by collecting Japanese donuts, whilst extra lives can be gained by finding Father hats. Levels offer a variety of challenges such as puzzles the player must solve, escaping from a rampaging moose and fleeing from a flaming staircase. 'Version differences' The Bandai Revolution version is missing the hidden "Kaorin's Band Concert" level, the staircase sequence in the "Evil Doctor" level, a few special effects, some of Mr. Tadakichi's appearances, and some level-ending sequences. It also adds loading time screens in between each area. The Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions extend the ending to the "Evil Doctor" level, showing that the Evil Doctorhad regressed to a baby, and adds a sequence near the end of the The Princess and the Pauper level wherein Chiyo must find pencils to call upon the other characters from the six main levels to attack Runt, as well as giving Chiyo extensive dialogue relevant to situations throughout the game. The Bandai Extreme version lacks the hidden area near the end of the first level. The Bandai CD Revolution version enhances the graphics (all sprites are remade, the staircase sequences are rendered in 3D, and in the "Evil Doctor" level, crates occasionally come from behind which Chiyo has to dodge) and adds a sequence at the end of the Kaorin and the Beanstalk level where Chiyo must run away from the Giant. The Giant makes no appearance in any of the other game versions despite being mentioned in the manuals of all five versions. Both Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions utilize a Compact Disc Digital Audio-based soundtrack composed by Masaki Kurihara. The Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version is a mixture of the Extreme and Revolution versions, where it uses the soundtrach from the Revolution version, but has all the elements that were omitted restored back, including the hidden "Kaorin's Band Concert" level, and the staircase sequence in the "Evil Doctor" level. Levels The levels in the game are based from the following AzuTunes shorts, and AzuDai features: * Lev. 1: Steamboat Chiyo Chan * Lev. 2: The Evil Doctor * Lev. 3: The Moose Hunt * Lev. 4: Ghost Hunters * Lev. 5: Kaorin and the Beanstalk * Bonus Level: Kaorin's Band Concert * Lev. 6: The Princess and the Pauper Music * Level 3 plays "Real Life" by Ray Obiedo from the album Sticks and Stones for the first part of the level. * Level 4 plays a similar song "Escape from Pleasure Island" from the video game version of Pinocchio for all the acts, but changes the pitch in each act. * Although the final battle against Runt is more original, some variations of the theme sounds similar to the "El Gato Battle 2" theme from the Super NES Speedy Gonzales game. Box Art The Timeless Adventures of Chiyo Chan Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme The Timeless Adventures of Chiyo Chan Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution The Timeless Adventures of Chiyo Chan Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD The Timeless Adventures of Chiyo Chan Box Art 4.png|Bandai CD Revolution The Timeless Adventures of Chiyo Chan Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games